Tough
by kinseyjo
Summary: SONGFIC! We all know Liv is tougher than El. But does he? Just read it! EO fluff!


_**A/N: Here's some EO fluff for you – in a songfic of course! Never fear, I have an angst-y one coming up! Bwah ha ha! This is a new single from Craig Morgan called "Tough;" R&R and as always – enjoy! XO, Kinsey**_

_** PS! Don't forget to watch Chris on Conan tonight! Thanks to Rach for bringing it to my attention!!  
**_

**Disclaimer (that I always forget on chapter stories): Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

She was beautiful. Honey brown hair. Eyes the color of melted Hershey kisses. Legs for days. Even if she hadn't been a complete _knock-out_, Elliot Stabler would have been attracted to his wife – she was an amazing person. Strong-willed (which irritated the _hell_ out of him and drew him to her like a moth to a flame at the same time), even-keeled (which was good since he knew he could be a hothead sometimes), a great mom to their two kids (and an amazing step-mom to his four) and basically the most tender-hearted person he'd ever met (except maybe for their 9-year-old daughter, who was always rescuing something or someone).

He stood in the kitchen doorway a second longer until she turned around and looked at him, flashing a mouthful of straight white teeth. He mentally added "great smile" to his first list.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Just long enough to fall in love with you again," he said.

"I see," Olivia nodded. "So what, two, three seconds?"

Elliot laughed and added "funny" to the second list.

"Oh, probably not even that long, baby," he said.

She handed him a cup of coffee and he took a quick sip. Perfect. "Thanks for marrying me," he said appreciatively.

"You're welcome," she said, "Good coffee?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mhm," he said, kissing the top of her head as their 9-year-old twin terrors raced came racing into the kitchen.

"Beat you!" Alexandra taunted John.

"Yeah yeah. I'll beat you," John muttered.

"John," Elliot warned.

"Sorry."

"Do you guys want pancakes?" Elliot asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Um, if Mom makes them. Hers are better. No offense, Daddy," Alexandra said.

John nodded his agreement.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that perhaps_ I_ taught your mother how to make pancakes?" Elliot asked, gesturing wildly with the spatula.

"Must be that 'Mom touch,' hon," Olivia said, trying to hide a grin.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head in the negative, even as her face was turning beet red from trying to hold in her giggles. Elliot looked at his kids. "What do you guys think would make Mom tell the truth?" he asked.

"You could tickle it out of her," John suggested slyly.

Olivia shrieked and ran for the master bedroom, Elliot and the kids right on her heels. Elliot caught her and scooped her into his arms, the twins piling onto the king-sized bed with them.

"So," Elliot took a breath and got his laughter under control. "What's on the agenda today?"

"School and dance," Alexandra said.

"School and football," John said.

"Keeping up with the three of you," Olivia teased. "Which includes but is not limited to: bank, post office, grocery store, pickup from school and drop at dance and football, and going to the gym. I'm exhausted just _thinking_ about it!" Olivia picked her head up off the pillow and let it drop back down and closed her eyes.

"And then I have to do it all over again tomorrow!" Elliot and the kids chorused.

Olivia opened one eye and looked at the three of them. "Have we had this conversation before?" she teased.

_She's in the kitchen at the crack of dawn  
Bacon's on, coffee's strong  
Kids running wild, taking off their clothes  
If she's a nervous wreck, well it never shows  
Takes one to football and one to dance  
Hits the Y for aerobics class  
Drops by the bank, stops at the store  
Has on a smile when I walk through the door  
The last to go to bed, she'll be the first one up  
And I thought I was tough_

"Only a zillion times, Mom," Alexandra said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Oh. Okay Lexi," Olivia rolled her eyes back at her daughter.

"Why don't you two go grab some cereal so Mom and I can talk a minute," Elliot suggested.

"I thought you were making us pancakes?" John asked.

"That was before you said my pancakes sucked," Elliot pouted.

"Daaaad. Mom's are just better! But yours are still good," John said. "And besides," he pointed to his sister, "she said it, not me."

Elliot laughed. "Okay. Pancakes tomorrow if you can choke down cherrios today."

Alexandra and John got up begrudgingly. "Fine," they moaned like cheerios were a death sentence.

Alexandra pulled the bedroom door shut behind her and Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, his back against the maple headboard. "Don't you have a doctor's appointment today too?" he asked.

"Mhm," Olivia absentmindedly stroked the arm he had banded around her waist. "Can you believe it's been five years?" she asked.

"No. I was just thinking that when I pulled a gob of your hair out of the shower drain this morning," he teased her. "I never thought I'd be so happy to pull your hair out of the drain," Elliot whispered, choking a little on his words.

Olivia tipped her head back for a kiss. "I know babe. Today's my 'cured' appointment though. If I am…" she trailed off.

"Shhh. You are. You are…" Elliot kissed her again and rocked her gently. "I refused to believe anything else." He remembered far too vividly what a basket case he'd been when his love had been diagnosed with cancer seven years before. The twins were only two. His youngest kids with his ex-wife Kathy, also twins, had been sixteen and living with him and Olivia. She'd always been the greatest mom and when she'd gotten sick… he'd damn near fallen apart.

_She's strong, pushes on, can't slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_

_We sat there five years ago  
The doctors let us know, the test showed  
She'd have to fight to live, I broke down and cried  
She held me and said it's gonna be alright  
She wore that wig to church  
Pink ribbon pinned there on her shirt  
No room for fear, full of faith  
Hands held high singing Amazing Grace  
Never once complained, refusing to give up  
And I thought I was tough_

"Don and everyone know it's your anniversary too, they want to take you out for lunch to celebrate after your appointment," Elliot said, referring to the crew he worked with at Manhattan SVU. Olivia had been Elliot's partner when she'd fallen in love with him, but she'd quit to be a stay at home mom. Casey Novak, the former ADA had quit practicing law and had stepped up to take Olivia's place when Alex Cabot (the ADA before Casey) had been allowed out of witness protection.

"I'd like that. I'll call you when I leave the doc's office," Olivia said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Elliot asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks," she said.

"Anytime, Liv. I love you."

"I love you, El. Forever," she responded.

EOEOEO

Elliot got up from his desk and paced to the window.

"Elliot. You should have known you'd be useless here. You should have just gone with her," his partner Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. But she said she'd be fine. She's tougher than I am," he smiled faintly.

_She's strong, pushes on, can't slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_

His cell rang, busting his thought bubble. "Stabler!" he barked without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Mr. Stabler. This is Mrs. Stabler," Olivia giggled.

"Hey! Baby!" Elliot's heart warmed at the sound of her voice. "Tell me we have something to celebrate," he begged.

"5 years cancer free. They say I'm cured," Olivia said.

Elliot let out a holler halfway between a cheer and a laugh.

"It's Liv," he said to Casey. She nodded and rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah. I figured," she said.

"So. Lunch?" Elliot asked.

"I'm leaving right now. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, baby. I love you," Elliot said.

"Love you back," Olivia replied. They hung up just as Cragen poked his head out of his office.

"That Liv?" he asked. Casey rolled her eyes a third time at how totally stupid the men in her life were.

"Could anyone else make Elliot holler like a banshee like that?" Casey asked.

"Actually, honey, banshees scream more than holler," her husband John informed her. Stupid man number three.

"Shut it, Munch," she commanded.

Elliot figured the reason Munch hadn't made Casey ex-wife #4 was because he was the tiniest bit intimidated. She was a ball-buster, that one.

"Yes, all. That was my wife. WE ARE CANCER FREE!" Elliot pumped his fist excitedly.

"Yay!" Casey cheered.

"That's great news, man," John's partner Finn said.

"Yeah, congrats, Elliot," John said.

Elliot looked up to see the captain's reaction but only saw a closed office door. "Yeah… she'll be here in about ten for lunch," Elliot said, heading for Cragen's office door. He knocked twice and poked his head in.

"Cap?" he asked.

"Elliot!" the captain cleared his throat and wiped under his eyes.

"You okay, Don?" Elliot walked in and closed the door, taking a seat in one of the chairs facing his boss's desk.

"Yeah," Don smiled – a rare occurrence at the 1-6. "I'm really happy for you guys – I guess it just got to me," he said. "You know I think of Liv like a daughter."

"I know. And you're her dad. So whaddya say we take your daughter out for lunch?" Elliot suggested.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure, Cap," Elliot said, rising and letting himself out the way he came in.

EOEOEO

Whenever Olivia stepped through the squad room doors of the 1-6 she always felt like she was coming home.

"Hey Liv," her friend Casey greeted her.

"Hey! Where's your partner?" she asked.

"Right here," Elliot said, walking out of Captain Cragen's office. "Hi baby," he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi," she responded, kissing him back and placing a hand against his chest to steady herself. Amazing what his kiss could do to her after nearly twenty years of knowing each other. "Who's all going to lunch?" she asked.

"Fin's catching, so he can't, but the rest of us are going, Elliot said.

"Where's Alex?" Olivia asked about her best friend.

"She's in court, but she'll meet us," Casey said.

Don walked out of his office and over to Olivia.

"Hey kiddo," he teased her.

"Hey Pop."

"Congrats on that no cancer thing," he said.

"Hey thanks," Olivia said casually. She knew emotions weren't something Don handled well, but that he was very happy for her.

"Let's get out of here," Elliot said. He held the door for Olivia and Casey, already deep in conversation about something the kids had done.

As he walked down the stairs behind his wife he thought about how close he'd come to losing the girl of his dreams, and how lost he'd be without her.

_She's a gentle word, the sweetest kiss  
A velvet touch against my skin  
I've seen her cry, I've seen her break  
But in my eyes, she'll always be strong_

_There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_

_**A/N: You guys know how my songfics spin out of control. Want another one shot about the cancer and how it affected the family? Or is this good enough? R&R. You want it, I'll write it!**_


End file.
